The field of the invention pertains to construction or building blocks of modular form for either toy construction sets or full scale building projects. More particularly, the invention pertains to modular blocks that may be assembled to create aesthetically pleasing structues that may or may not be utilitarian in purpose.
The prior art comprises the gamut of building blocks from the small rectangular and square parallelepiped wood blocks for pre-school childern to modular concrete and ceramic blocks for building construction. Typical of the latter are concrete or cinder blocks and hollow structural tiles. Tiles in particular have been formed in a variety of decorative shapes since the dawn of history. Concrete blocks more recently have been formed with decorative shapes, however, the decorative shapes and designs are normally separate and unrelated to the portions of the blocks that abut adjacent blocks to form a structure.